1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a multifunction new-type audio player structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicle audio system equipment usually consists of a only an audio tape player structure and when the vehicle audio system is upgraded, it must be removed and the new product installed. In view of the shortcomings associated with vehicle audio systems, the inventor of the invention herein developed the multifunction new-type audio player of the present invention.
In the design concept of the invention herein, music is stored in a memory device inside a controller and then the music is converted into radio waves and, furthermore, transmitted by a radio wave encoder, transmitter, and tuner device all contained in the controlled for reception by a vehicle audio system, radio, mobile telephone, or wireless transceiver. Music stored in the memory device of the invention herein can be sourced by a computer telecommunications interface with a network or from a compact disk.
The brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.